


stress Reliever

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boxshipping - Freeform, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sex, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 16 year old Mokuba  needs to relax, How will 19 year old Téa Gardner help him?   contains lemon. sorry for errors. I don't own yugioh.





	stress Reliever

19 year old Téa Gardner was going to kaiba corp to check on 16 year old Mokuba kaiba. She walked in to see Mokuba being stressed as Vice president of kaiba corp. His workers said " we got 500 financial statements for you to check, Mokuba. They need to be checked in 36 hours!". Mokuba said " but...". The workers said "No matter what!". Téa Gardner could see the stress in Mokuba's eyes and mind he could go mentally crazy any second. Téa Gardner screamed at the workers " Let him relax!". Kaiba came in and said " she's right, Mokuba has the rest of the day off.". Mokuba said " thanks, big bro and Téa" while he went to his room. Téa followed Mokuba in his room .

Mokuba said " Thanks,Téa for helping get away of that work chaos". Téa said "No problem, I got a idea to make us feel both better". Mokuba said " what is it?". Téa said " I will show you" while twerking in front of Mokuba . Mokuba liked what he saw. His sexual hormones was going crazy. Téa smiled to what she saw. Téa said " Mokuba, I want you" while she undid his jeans in a sexual way. Mokuba moaned hard and said " oh yeah, I feel better already!". Mokuba was in his blue boxers. Téa moaned hard " Mokuba, please undress my shirt for me". Mokuba wakled towards her in a sexual way undoing her shirt. Téa's shirt was off. Mokuba was looking at her sexy body getting more horny every second. Téa said in a sexual way " here's more!" while she took off rest of her clothes. Mokuba said in a sexy tone " you're so sexy" while looking at Téa naked.

Mokuba could not take it anymore. Mokuba took off his shirt and his boxers. Téa saw his large 6 inch penis making her more horny. Téa pushed Mokuba on his bed and they started having sex. Téa could feel Mokuba's chest rubbing her boobs causing her to moan hard. Téa said " This is so good" in a horny way while touching Mokuba's penis in a highly sexual way causing Mokuba to moan super hard. Mokuba said "Téa, this feel so good! I love you, Téa!" in his sexy tone. Téa said " I love you too, Mokuba. Mokuba, give it to me". Mokuba said in his sexy tone " here it comes".

Mokuba put his 6 inch penis in Téa 's vagina. Téa moaned in happiness " oh yeah, Mokuba. that feels so good.". Mokuba said " you're tight" in a sex tone. Téa said " Thanks, your penis is so big.". Mokuba and Téa continued their sex for 4 hours. on the bed Kaiba knew what was happening but he knew Mokuba was having the time of his life. Mokuba and Téa then got into the shower togeher to have more sex in their for 30 minutes. After that, they both got into some cleaned clothes. Téa said " let's do that again tommrow but it will not be as long". Mokuba said in his flirting voice " that's good for me". Mokuba and Téa gave each other a romantic kiss while Téa rubbed his penis before she left to see him the next day.


End file.
